Modern Times
by artisticgurl
Summary: This my first story so go easy on me pls im terrible at summray.
1. Chapter 1

**? pov**

"Do we have them?"ask a man in a black lab coat."Yes Doc."answered a young woman."Excellent!Now YOU!"the Doctor pointed at a man wearing a white lab coat."Round up the beasts and set them in separate cages!**NOW!**"Yelled the man in black."Y-Yes(gulp)s-sir."

" !"He chuckled evilly."Uh Doctor may I ask Why are we capturing these creatures again?"ask the young woman."Oh my Dear why well if we capture these beasts and sell them to the museum hehehe **WELL BE RICH!RICH I tell you RICH!**The Doctor shouted "What could go wrong."

* * *

"FINALLY SUMMER VACATION!Oh what are we going to do first you guys!?"Marcos exclaimed."Settle down Marco!"smiled Alexis"Oh how can I calm down!We are leaving Elementary school and were like teens now!"Angel just laughed at his friends comment"Dude were just 11 year old kids."He said while placing his hand on Alexis shoulder which cause her to blush.

"Hey!Are you forgetting something Marco!?"yelled Mia clearly upset that her older brother was about to leave without her."Uh no not that I know of sis.""Really cause I wonder how Auntie Susan react if you come home with out your sis!"

"Oh right how could I forget hehe."he chuckled nervously."Guys!"yelled Roxy and Carina"Guys,guys guess what!?"

"What,what happened is someone hurt?"Angela ask coming out of the school doors."We,we found some really s-strange animals." "Where?"Miah ask behind Angela.

* * *

"Here."Roxy said Leading the others to where the creatures were.

Everyone was frozen stiff at the sight of mammoths,sabers,sloths,possums,and a funny looking weasel."Wow."Mia said "Are they.."Angel started "Unconscious?"Alexis finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**? pov**

"Do we have them?"ask a man in a black lab coat."Yes Doc."answered a young woman."Excellent!Now YOU!"the Doctor pointed at a man wearing a white lab coat."Round up the beasts and set them in separate cages!**NOW!**"Yelled the man in black."Y-Yes(gulp)s-sir."

" !"He chuckled evilly."Uh Doctor may I ask Why are we capturing these creatures again?"ask the young woman."Oh my Dear why well if we capture these beasts and sell them to the museum hehehe **WELL BE RICH!RICH I tell you RICH!**The Doctor shouted "What could go wrong."

* * *

"FINALLY SUMMER VACATION!Oh what are we going to do first you guys!?"Marcos exclaimed."Settle down Marco!"smiled Alexis"Oh how can I calm down!We are leaving Elementary school and were like teens now!"Angel just laughed at his friends comment"Dude were just 11 year old kids."He said while placing his hand on Alexis shoulder which cause her to blush.

"Hey!Are you forgetting something Marco!?"yelled Mia clearly upset that her older brother was about to leave without her."Uh no not that I know of sis.""Really cause I wonder how Auntie Susan react if you come home with out your sis!"

"Oh right how could I forget hehe."he chuckled nervously."Guys!"yelled Roxy and Carina"Guys,guys guess what!?"

"What,what happened is someone hurt?"Angela ask coming out of the school doors."We,we found some really s-strange animals." "Where?"Miah ask behind Angela.

* * *

"Here."Roxy said Leading the others to where the creatures were.

Everyone was frozen stiff at the sight of mammoths,sabers,sloths,possums,and a funny looking weasel."Wow."Mia said "Are they.."Angel started "Unconscious?"Alexis finished.

* * *

**"WHAT HOW COULD OF SET THEM IN THE WRONG PLACE!?"**ask the Doctor beyond furious."Doctor it wasn't my fault!?"said the young man."Where are they?"the Doctor whisperd coldly."Some where in a school yard?"said the young man confused."We have to get those animals back!I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!threatend the of the people in the lab quickly got to work on finding those of what he'll do.

* * *

"I think their waking up."said Marco."AWWWW! Look at cute little molehog!"said Angela seeing a molehog waking up showing his big brown eyes."Can we keep him!?"said then the molehog's eyes widened not of cuteness of shock you might say then"PEACHES!"shouted the molehog!"He talks!?"everyone said at the same time."I-I can't believe humans can talk this must be a dream ooh someone wake me up!"

Then Alexis notice a mammoth wake up looking at her with proably looked the same she has heard of mammoths and their attacks not something you would want to the mammoth stode up Alexis could tell it was a extended her trunk placing it under her chin(Alexis's).

"Well Hi!"she said in a cheerful perky voice."H-Hi."answered Alexis with a shaky voice."I'm Ellie what's your name?""Alexis."she answered more calmly.

"What a nice now Where are we?When did humans started talking?Who are they?"Ellie asked.

"Ok your in a started talking since were old enough to walk,and their my and Carina are old friends Miah,Angela and *sigh*Angel are new students in school since last Marcos and Mia are my cousins staying at my house for summer."Alexis answered her qustions in one breath.

"Who are they?"Alexis questioned looking at what she thought was a herd.

"My husband Manny"she said looking at a brown mammoth"Our daughter Peaches"she said looking at a now fully awake teen mammoth"Granny and Sid"turning her head at two ground sloths yellow/green and a purple one."Diego and Shira and that's Buck on Diego's head"she said looking at two sabers and a weasel.

"And my brothers Crash n' Eddie!"she said pointing at two possums."Brothers?" "Oh I was adopted by a possum and grew up with them so I know everything about possums I even hang from trees on my sleep!"

"MOM!"yelled Peaches "Oh Honey are you ok?" "I'm fine bu-" she was cut by a flash of brown and orange the brown flash pinned Alexis down to the orange flash made sure the other kids were away of the herd.

"Manny let her go!" yelled Ellie."Stay back!Ellie you don't know what the humans are planning aganist us!"Manny said looking at Alexis weirdly.

"Dad she's just a kid they're just kids!"Peaches said to her father hoping to convince him."She's a HUMAN!"yelled Manny still looking at her harder againsit the her stomache "H-HELP!"she maneged to yell!All her friends stared in horror "ALEXIS!"they all screamed "IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT CAN I KEEP YOUR PHONE AND IPOD?!"yelled Marco.

Everyone stared at him and Angel slapped his head in the back(Marcos)"Now is not the time nor place for your stupidness!Can't you see one of are dearest friends is beening crushed by a 11 ton mammoth!"Angel old him.

"hmp that's cause you like her dude!" "No I d-don't." he stuttred looking back at Alexis with worry of what Manny might do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly a flash of white and gray blocked the orange and all that Alexis could see were blurry when Manny let go of her she took a deep breath and all was black.

Next thing that happend was that Alexis found her self in her room with Angela,Mia,Miah,Roxy,Marco and Carina with joy to see her awake!Then "YOUR OK!YOUR OK!"said Sid hugging notice the possums,Buck Shira,Diego,Granny and the mammoths outside of her windows.

Angel came in the room seeing her awake he didn't think things through his head and hugged her!"Get a cave if you guys are going to be doing that!"said Crash with Eddie snickering next to was frozen to see 21 pairs of eyes on him (mainly cause Buck has the eye patch)

Alexis was red and when I mean red I mean WORSE THAN A TOMATO!She was frozen,red and she melted right there!(Not literary! XD )Quickly Angel parted away from her blushing deeply.

"AHA! I knew it!You do like Alexis!"Marco shouted."You do?Angel how come you never told me!Your twin!"Angela said.

"OMG!You guys would make such a cute couple together!"Mia said squealing.

"Okay that's enough teasing you guys!."said Shira seeing Angel and Alexis faces."Shira's right first things first now how do we get back to the Ice Age?"Manny ask.

"Well actually I want to know what happend when I blacked out?"Alexis said her face turning back to normal.

"Well..."said the humans and the herd.

_Shortly after Alexis fainted Manny started heading towards the others then Peaches,Shira,Ellie and Granny took imedate actions!Ellie had blocked Manny's way from the others as Shira pinned Diego to the ground._

_Peaches headed towards Alexis and checked her injuries along with Louis and a now awake Buck._

_"Shira what are you doing!?" orderd Diego trying to get out of grip."Diego can't you see they're already scared to death of us!?"_

_"Manny don't you see they're just kids they mean no harm!"Ellie said hoping to convince Manny."Ellie humans hunt us and kill us!" "And how do you know that these humans will do the same!?" "Because they won't change their ways not now,not today and never in 10,000 years!"_

_"Well I guess your wrong then!" "How!?" "Cause were 10,000 years in the future!"Ellie said not really a yell but loud enough that everybody in the herd were frozen to know that._

_"Dad maybe here not all humans are bad."Peaches said."But how are we certain about this again."_

_Roxy cleared her throat and pointed of the herd members looked at the direction she was pointing at and stared.A city with houses and buildings, malls and streets where people were driving._

_They were close to the city but far from other humans seeing them to they're surprise._

_"Woah" the possum twins said_

_"That is crazy"said Louis"It's amazing."Peaches said fainted at the sight."PRECIOUS!"you can guess who said that."It can't be can it?"said Manny."We changed and we won't tell that you guys are here."said Carina"You can come with us!""After we take Alexis with us."Angela said._

_"Mammals this may the begining of a new adventure in a new era!"Buck said as the herd headed to where Alexis house was going in to the carrying a still fainted Sid and Ellie carrying Alexis._

"And that's it."said Carina sounding like a third person while telling the story."So is there a way back to the Ice Age?'' asked Sid."No that we know of,of course you guys will have to be here for a while so get comfy"Miah said.

"In my house?"Alexis asked."Yeah."said Marco."Oh okay 'Hi mom,hi dad guess what prehistoric animals will be staying in our house until we find a way to get them back in the Ice Age!'"Alexis said to he others.

Just then her phone ID collar said MOM`N DAD "Hi Mom!"everyone froze"Yeah everything is fine"Alexis said forgetting the injuries"Really...ok...right...yeah...why...oh...yeah of course I will...take your time see you guys in a week then Love y`all!"and hung up.

"That went really well." everyone heard the conversation and was relief!"UH what's that in your hand?"ask Louis pointing at the cell phone.

Of course if the herd was going to live here they had to know tech-no things."This is going to take a while."said Mia seeing all of the possible things the herd would ask.


	4. A love song and two words

**Hi guys I would just like to say Thanks to MusicRocks807,Blumacaw13 and Aqualina111!Thank you guys so much for reviewing! ;D**

**Disclamier:I don't own Ice Age cause if I did my story would be turned in to a movie!**

**Jenna:ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

After a long time telling the herd about the 'Modern Times' they all decide to calm down for a moment and get to know each other course Marco became good friends with Crash n' Eddie **(for obivous reasons)**along with Buck of course.

"Dude I can't wait to show you guys my banana suit and my maracas!OH and Gangnam Style and The Harlam Shake oh and watch TV surf the Internet!And listen to music AND Play XBOX 360 games!"

"That's cool!"Buck said."Really!"Marco said sounding happy."No cause I barley know what the things you said are mate!"Buck said smiling.*Face Palm* "I have to teach you guys alot about 'The Cool Modern Times' things!"

"So you like Angel?"Peaches ask."I love him but I hate him."Alexis said "I'm sorry but I don't get it?"Louis said confuse."Let's go outside then I'll tell you."Alexis said taking them outside.

Once outside she started singing.

_I love you so much _

_I hate you so bad_

_Said "I don't miss you"_

_You know thats not ture Boy I want you bad_

_I hate you so much but i love oh so bad_

_When I say I'm leaving I don't mean it_

_I just want you back_

_Got my hopes up when we broke up that we would get back always said that_

_No matter what we be together I want you back now more than ever_

_Feels like were on a roller-coaster you take me up high then take me down low _

_There go them games boy you think your clever _

_You try to play it's so whatever_

_(oh-oh)_

_some days we on the same page _

_(oh-oh)_

_Then we go are separate ways _

_(oh-oh)_

_and are loves down the drain_ Alexis sang."Wow sounds really complicated,you know about him and stuff."Peaches said lisening carefully.

"You know your really good at singing."said Shira coming from behind stopped and holded her stomache which was really kinda round."Are you okay Aunt Shira?"Peaches asked.

"Oh Peaches guys I have something that I have been hiding for so long from the entire herd!"she said and started sobbing."What what is it?"Louis asked getting worried.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Marco's big mouth and a small secret

**"In a far,far,far,far away land-"Marco said sounding like a narrator."Dude this is FanFiction not _Star Wars_!"Roxy said."Ok Review Please!" "You don't say that till after the story!"Angel told him."OH then Don't Review Please!"**

**"We don't own Ice Age."Mia said while putting a bag over her head ashamed of her brother.**

* * *

"No Diego doesn't know about this and I'm almost due but please don't hate me."Shira said really scared and worried."We don't hate you Shira were actually happy about having cute cubs around her!"Louis said hugging her front paw.

"Oh me too!"Alexis said and gave in."Me three!"Peaches said right behind was a nice group hug!"LOOK OUT!"yelled Marco on a Go Kart going out of control!

"AAAAAH!"He scereamed like a 2 year old girl while going in circles on the kart!

"Where on Earth did you get that!?"Alexis asked competly confused!Marco manged to stop the kart and said"Carina is fixing like 8 of these so we can ride on them and stuff,you know around town."Marco said coolly. "Wait Carina is fixing them as like projects?"She asked."Yea you know how she is inventing and trying to 'Become the Greatest Scientist in the World'!"

"Oh boy,any way if something goes wrong were shutting down this project or whatever."Alexis said."Why?What's so bad about this 'Go Kart'idea?"Louis asked who seemed impressed by the idea and saw no harm in it.

"No you don't get it almost all of her inventions and experiments explode!"she said telling the truth,the whole truth,and nothing but the TRUTH!"KA-BOOM!"Marco said acting like an explosion."Remember the helium with that weird gas."Alexis said to Marco.

"MARCO ARE Y'A DEAD!?"yelled Buck."NO!" he yelled back happy that he was cared by others."DANG IT I THOUGHT THAT WOULD WORK!"yelled Crash reasilzing he yelled it and didn't said it in a normal course Shira,Peaches and Louis couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice to know I'm loved around here."Marco mutterd but he saw Roxy coming over liked her most defefinetly LOVED didn't know if she returned the feeling.

"Hey guys what's up?" she said."Nothing expect a car crashed in my backyard."Alexis said looking at Marco."Cool what about you Peach you enjoying modern days?" "Well yeah!It's pretty cool so creative and so NEW can't wait to check it out and meet modern mammoths!"

"What?"Both Alexis and Roxy asked.

"You know since we need to go back to Ice Age and all but I would like to meet some modern day mammoths and see how they evoled or something!"

Then it hit them they told them about the things 2013 had and not what happened to the herd's species!Not the extinction not anything about how they all died!

"I know how come we haven't seen any other animals around here?"Louis asked.

"Well duh cause I mean come on mammoths and sabers are excint dude!"Marco said not thinking through **(when does he?!)**

****"WHAT?!"the three herd members rest came outside where we were and asked what happend "Oh is just that they asked Why they haven't seen any other mammoths and sabers so I said that they were extinct cause it's the truth here in the future their extinct!"

Marco said AGAIN not thinking through!"WHAT!?"The others shouted!

*SLAP*"Nice going bro,you just made their day!"Mia said and Angel,Mia,Miah and Angela started slapping him but Carina,Roxy and Alexis punched him...hard.

* * *

"Agent look have you finished the mission?" "No not yet Sir we don't know where those poor animals are at this moment." said the young women through a phone."Well hurry you know how dangerous this is,but I trust in you Agent." "Thank you Sir now I must get to work in finding those animals and I will call you as soon as I know where they are!"she said.

"Fine now I too must go tell me soon."then she turned off her phone.**"Oh where did that assistant run off to!"**yelled the Doctor."I'm here Doctor,you wanted to see me?"she said "Yes Mabel now you are in charged on finding those beasts mainly cause your the only decent one I know go to your position!"he told her.

"Yes Doc,"as soon as he left she took out a picture of Alexis and said "Oh lil'sis I miss you so much but I'll be home soon and hopefully you'll take after me."she said while a small tear slipped.


	6. Cubs are born

**"Ok blah blah blah We don't own Ice Age On with the story!"Marco said."Wow that's a really nice way to say 'Hello.' to are guests?"Angel said.**

**"Well Thanks MusicRocks807 for reviewing in our last chapter!"**

* * *

After some time clearing things up the herd understood and had to face sat outside under her tree."Hey."came a voice as she turned around she saw Manny standing next to her.

"Hi."was all she could think of for now."So."Manny said a bit acward "So?"Alexis echoed."What's your Herd like?"he asked out of the blue."Uh what do you mean?"Alexis said not really fully understanding his question."Your parents,siblings,friends what are they like?"He said explaining

"Oh,well there's my mom,dad and my sister."she said"My sister is college and we only see her on holidays or 3-day weekends,"she said as Manny listened "My parents don't normally go on trips but they have to leave because..."she said not wanting to finish."Go on,"he said wanting to hear more."Tiny and Mia's parents are getting divorced and the mom wants to keep them to her self but they the right to see them both of the parents but I can't tell them yet."

_THONK CRASH BONK!_"What was that?"Manny asked."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the two of them heard a girl scream but it wasn't Marcos."ANGELA!"Alexis screamed.

As she rushed into the house the kitchen was a disaster and while everyone was in the livivng room coming in and out of it not noticing her she decide to know where the scream came from.

"Angela!?"she said "Are you ok what happend?" "I'm okay but I just freaked out because Shira is giving birth!"she explaind holding a towel."NOW!?"Manny and Alexis shouted together"YES!"she exclaimed! "Ok,ok,ok, well lets help her out!"She said hurring in to the room as the mammoths were again out the windows but helping.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

All of the guys were outside letting the girls with the door knob turned revieling Miah "Come on guys."Diego didn't have to be told twice he rushed in side and headed for Shira.

As the others caught up there was Shira curled up showing her back covering the slowly approached her and saw 4 fur balls against her.

She looked up at her mate and said"Two boys and two girls." she separated one of them."That's Hunter the oldest."But the thing was Hunter was a modern day white tiger with sabers!Long tail and all!She pulled another one a pure white cub with deep dark forest green eyes "This is Forest second oldest."she then pulled away a cub who had Diego's fur color but Shira's eyes but a bit more pale."Winter third youngest."and finally the youngest had Shira's looks Diego's eyes but her fur.

Her fur was exactly like a modern day had a longer tail fangs were up to her chin,orange with black stripes and white under belly."Jenna are little girl."Shira said after studying her daughter more.

"They're perfect."he whispered to could Diego be mad at Shira when he is a father at this moment?

The others looked at the cubs and back at the saber parents and decide to leave them alone for a while."Guys that has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen!"Miah said."Cuter than me."Marco said posing."Yeah right."Angel said "You wish." "Upon a star and it came true!"Marco said shutting him up for else talked about the cubs and how to get back to the Ice Age.

* * *

**What the others don't know is that the scientist have been whaching them since the other day through a computer.**

* * *

"Well would you look at that birth giving to 4 sabers!"said the Doctor voice filled with so much sweetness it disgusted you."Now that we know where they are we shall get them back!"

"We will attack as soon as possible!"he ordered and took out her phone and dialed a number."Sir I know where they are but we have a problem." "What is it?"said the voice."The creatures are with kids but there has not been an attack yet nor there will Madd Man will attack as soon as he can!"

"Now don't worry that will never happened because I'm sending troops there to guard the kids." "Sir my little sister is with them wouldn't that mean that she would find out about me?And the others kids?"

"We'll think of something but for now were going with this plan." "But-"she said but was to late he had already hung up.

* * *

**So what you guys think love it hate it?Say your opinon about it on the reviews!**

**Jenna:I finally am an offically character!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Doctor we don't need to attack now do we?"Mabel asked."Give me a reason to not to!?"The Doctor snapped back."Well since the cubs were just born ,why can't we just wait till the cubs are...are."she said not knowing what to say."Are what?" "Old enough to mate so we can cross breeds and such?"she finished realising what she had said.

"Hmmm I like the way you think we'll leave like that then!"The Doc knew he could sell them for millions and millions.

* * *

"Um Hey mom...no were fine but I need to talk to you first...No of course he didn't burn the oven _yet _but we have some visitors here actully they're from the Ice I'm not lying I swear it's not a joke I'll prove it"Alexis said handing the phone to Ellie after talking to her mom trying to prove it."Uh Hi I'm Ellie...Don't be.. but it's true we are from the Ice Age..Hello?"Ellie said and gave the phone back to Alexis.

"Ugh whatever but right now let's find you guys a place to sleep."Miah said."Actually being outside is fine with us besides us mammoths can't fit through your doors."Peaches said pointing out the obivous.

"Well at least let us help with the food and to fix you guys something outside."Angela and as if on cue almost all the herd's stomaches growled.

"Oh how good would some berry's taste right now do you have some?"Sid asked."No but we have sandwiches, Mac n'Cheese, pizza,ham and other goods!"Mia exclaimed.

"Uh again what's that?"Louis asked while being held by Angela."Wait till you try it."Angela said setting him on Peaches trunk."Which will be in a moment."Marco said going in the kitchen and after 10 minutes smokes comes out the kitchen."Now he burned the oven!"Granny said.

* * *

As Shira slept with her cubs Diego looked at them carefully taking in every detail from them,but it was Hunter and Jenna's tails that were diffrent.

Shira woke up from her nap and saw Diego looking at them "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing really but their just wonderful and unique."Ok so that wasn't a compelete lie he did see how they were unique in a good way!

The door opened as Angel,Crash,Eddie,and Buck came in with pizza."Guys aren't you hungry come on we order pizza."Angel said."And if I were y'all I wouldn't go in the kitchen tigers."Buck said."I'm not going to even ask why."Diego said plainly.

"Well at least take the cubs with you guys!"Crash said."Yeah we all want a better view of them!"Eddie chimed!

The sabers were happy that the herd was so thrillled and filled with joy to see their cubs!

Jenna and Winter were picked up by Shira and Hunter and Forest were picked by Diego as they walked out the door into the other room.

Everyone was happy about the cubs which meant new Herd members!It was such a happy moment.

Well _was _a happy moment till Marco acted like the boss of us and said that we needed to the cubs were after all just born so they had to sleep night Peaches hung upside down on a branch,Louis made a burrow next to her (On the ground).Manny,Ellie the sabers and sloths slept on the ground some snoring and Eddie slept upside down next to Buck who was on a branch. "Goodnight."the kids whispered and went back into the house making themselves comfy.

* * *

Late at night Peaches woke up to the sound of looked around noticing Jenna seeming to have a bad dream._Poor kid._She thought if only I could didn't want to wake her up or anyone else up but she felt gulity and bad for not knowing what to do to help her cousin.

What no else knows is the what is coming on there way and with a new talent on a certain Herd member...

* * *

**Ok so a bit of cliffhanger right there!Hope you guys enjoyed it and No I don't own Ice Age only the cubs and Humans here!**

**Jenna:REVIEW! :D**


	8. Nightmares and questions

Alexis POV

_We were outside my house the day was shiny everyone had fun the Herd my freinds and family were was all perfect._

_Until it started raining and when I looked around everyone was gone.I heard footsteps,running and I heard shouting and screaming."HELP!""SOMEONE HELP US!""NOOO!"all of those voices were all to familair I wanted to run and see what had happened._

_But I couldn't move or feel my legs as my surroundings were changing I saw the Herd,my freinds and myself._

_In a labatory "You won't get away with this!"Roxy shouted"Oh won't I?"said a voice filled with coldness.A man came out wearing a white lab coat crazy black spiked up hair._

_But he was hiding something in the coat.I wanted to scream and tell them to watch out but I felt so numb I couldn't even blink or turn so I had to watch._

_"Oh you kids are so cute trying to act like the hero's in a movie well SNAP OUT OF IT!This isn't a movie this is reality the real world!And I will get this my way!"_

_"Over my dead Body!"I saw myself yell._

_The man just gave out a evil smile he chuckled coldly and said "Gladly."taking out a gun shooting it and..._

__"NOOOOOOO!"I shouted waking up in my room seeing everyone looking at me telling me to calm down.I was panting hard trying to tell myself that it was just a dream.

"Sweetie are you ok?"Ellie asked"Yea just had a bad dream."I said a bit calmer."A dream?Dude that was a nightmare you were having!"Crash said hopping out of Ellie's tusk.

"Care ta' tell us what it was a'bout lass?"Buck asked."No,not really." "Awww really?"Crash and Eddie said in unsion.

"Guys she's been through enough."Sid said as Granny came in hitting him saying "Whats all this talking and yelling about?"

"Okay?But are you sure your ok?"Diego asked"I'm fine."I said my voice cracking a little but as I see the cubs I felt better.

"Well okay but come on get dressed and meet us outside!"Mia said."Why where are we going?"

"To the Mall duh!?"Marco said "But in case you have forgotten the Herd can't go to the Mall."I said pointing out the obvoius.

"Carina invented this weird gun that can turn animals in to humans and back to animals!"Miah said happy to go to the girls wanted to show the female herd members about the fashion as the boys well sports and how to"flirt" with girl's.**(as if!)**

"Oh cool but I think I should stay here and I hope you guys enjoy the Mall."Angela then asked"Your not coming?" "Angela as much as I appricate your idea to go the Mall I rather stay here."

"Going to the Mall wasn't my idea."she said_ 'Wow really normally it's the girl's_ idea?'"Then who's idea was it?"

"Angel's he thought if we all could get along well is by going somewhere together!"she said "Well may you please tell him I won't go."I said as politly as possible."Well,ok sure."

Then Carina burst through the door saying"Come on guys you have to try out my invention!"and with that everyone left my room._This won't end what was that all about In my dream?Who was that guy?Why were we in a lab?Why did he want the Herd?_

_Don't be silly Al! It was just a dream! Was it? Unless..._

_Is he reason why the Herd is in this century?_


	9. Animals to Humans

Peaches POV

We were about to turn into humans I'm so excited!But really,Why wouldn't I be? I am the first teenage mammoth ever to be in the year 2013. I met some really nice humans to help us,my Aunt Shira gave birth to my cousins!

And to top I'm going to be a human! Tell me,How many teenage mammoths do you know can say the same as I?...Exactly!

"Okay you guys brace for impact! (whispering)This may explode."Carina said but Uncle Buck,Miah and I heard her say that as he leaned closer to Miah to say,"She's kidding right?"

"If I say 'No' I'd be lying."she said whiling backing NOW I'm nervous but with a mix of exicement! And then we got blasted all at once!

I felt weird,it didn't hurt but I did feel alot of changes even though I had my eyes closed.I then felt the ground and opened my eyes.

It was amazing I was different all the Herd was!Angela put up a big mirror so we could all see how we turned up.

I still had the same hair style but, my hair was black as my tips were the orignal color of my fur.I had natural olive tone skin,same eye color. I wore brown tights,dark brown leahter ankle boots with fur the same color as my tuffs were.

Light brown skirt with a brown shirt,with a dark brown leather jacket an inch above my had fur same color as my ankle collar of my jacket had fur same as my mane.

I looked around and saw wore a white shirt with a brown hoodie,jeans and black slighty shaggy brown hair was almost covering his brown eyes.

I had to admit he looked...cute,I felt my cheeks they were warm was I blushing? No he's just my freind and were complety different. Sorta.

Normal POV

Shira had grey hair (but not like an old person)her high lights were white with some black looking like her origanl was pale but with a tan same color eyes and she wore a white shirt with half of it being coverd of black stripes,with jeans.

Her hair up in a ponytail and she still had her earrings but the blue one was on her right her green was on her left.

Diego had a small mohawk and had the same fur color and eye had a orange shirt with the 'Nike' signal on army green capre's **(their longer than shorts but i forgot the name sorry)**tanned skin and seemed to have small freckles.

**So sorry it's short but Ill update as soon as I can promise and I know I'm not done describing all the herd but it's late and I have benchmarking so later! Don't hate me.**


	10. Must read not a chapter

**Hi guys I got bad news sooo... I won't be able to update my story because of the state exam coming up.I have to study and then report cards appear this Friday,then Math toutorials on both Tuesdays-Thursdays! UGH! I really hate it but I have to do this so I could get good grades,past the test and spend my time with the story.  
**

**This doesn't mean I'm not going to stop coming into fanfiction anymore I'll proably log in here and there to review and stuff but I won't update my story for a while but hopefully soon so I guess I'll come back later and I hope to get reviews and insults or so are welcomed!**

**:-'( ~artisticgurl**

* * *

Sid:So does mean you won't contniue the story!

Me:Fraid so buddy.

Peaches:Aww!Really cause it was just getting good,with Louis OH and Jenna's-

Me:Peach don't tell the internet!

Jenna:Who called me?

Me:Sorry but no one called,but Peach was about to tell everyone about-

**We interupt this program to let the writer tell what will happen.**

Jenna:I actaully saw that coming for some reason.

Me:HOW?!

Jenna:Next time don't leave your script were people can see it.(Now leaving the room)

Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys I'm Back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and No I don't own IA. PS I won't put on how the Herd looks like as Humans because I have to get to the point,but I'll add them to my profile!

* * *

Alexis POV

After the herd woke up,I was amazed with how they looked like! It was exciting how they were going to get a closer view to the modern world without a person screaming "OH MY GOSH! UN-DEAD ANIMALS ON THE LOOSE!"

Then Angel came up to me and said,"Hey."kinda shy,like,"Hey,so you excitied to show the Herd around?"I asked alot more cheerful than I intended.

"Well,yeah actually,"he said for a moment happy,then all of a sudden frowned,"How come your not coming?" "Headache."I lied and said some of the truth.

"Well,okay see you later Ally."he waved and before he turned around I pined him hard.I don't know what came over me but I knew right then I hated being called 'Ally'. "Don't call me Ally." I said to him. Normally a guy would be stronger and he is but I caught him by surprise.

"Okay,okay I won't"then he pins me,"Ally."he teased."If they kiss I'm going-"Granny started but Marco's cut her by saying "Totually putting that on FaceBook with a picture!"

"I was going to say that I was going to puke!"she said then hit him,"Don't interupt a lady while she's talking you girly scout!"

I blushed madly because we were still pinning each other but man he has a strong grip!"Your hurting my shoulders!" I squeezed out. "Oh sorry." he said letting go.

Sid came up to me and said"Mind if I help you concure your love?" I just glanced at him and answered no. Making my way to my tree,to which Peaches was trying to climb getting use to thumbs. I decidied to go and help her.

* * *

"That's it keep it up,little girl but you and your little team will never defeat me!NEVER!MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"The Doctor shouted but Mabel was behind his door hearing everything "I can see now why his name is ."she mumbled but was scared of her little sister.  
"No Mabel fear is not an option your a highly trained agent nothing scares ."she reapeted over and over and over her head.  
"I have to stop him,I just have to stop him from harming my sister, innocent kids and to set those animals back into the Ice Age.I have to."And then she left going back to her station in the lab.

* * *

Jenna's POV

I crawled as much as I could outside to my mommy,but I only saw humans I was crawling towards the one with white hair in a ponytail,and let out a mewl.

She turned around and almost yelled "Jenna!?Hunter!?Winter and Forest!?" "There sabers,why aren't they humans?"Sid asked."There to young to try this gun it could hurt them."Carina said.

I paid no attention after that and looked around to see Hunter playfully fight with Forest while Winter was laying in he grass surrounded by flowers,lady bugs and butterflies.

But what caught my attention was a big tree and two girls with one boy climbing it.I wanted to join them and I wanted to pick up my pace,forcing my legs to get up and take my first I did,I stood up and walked slowly till I mastered up my pace by the step I find myself running through the crowd reaching a familiar girl.

"Jenna,your first steps!"she cheered! Getting everyone's picked me up and gave me a hug, so did to other humans with familiar ? Daddy? I thought.  
"Oh my gosh this is so cute *gasp*,after the Mall when you all are back to being animals,lets all take a picture together!"Mia squealed in delight!

Well someone's hyper.

But I couldn't help and look at the tree lots of thick branches to climb and sleep on when twin boys are climbing the tree and holding on to a branch. In a funny way but I like it!**(meaning hanging upside down but doesn't know what's it called)**

I want to try that but my Mommy won't let go of me but hopefully I'll get to try soon!

1 hour later..

Alexis POV

So the Herd just left leaving me in charge of the cubs it's not that hard all I do is just go get water if they get them when they want to play,and pet them softly so they can have their nap!

Boy I'm not looking forward to there ! I wonder how Diego and Shira will once they get...to..the Ice Age.

I'll miss them.

But it's for their own good,they'll go back home and raise their cubs Herd will be happy once again...I just hope they won't forget about us...and we won't forget about them.

I then softly petted each of the sleeping cubs and left the room.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about it? Good? bad?And Yes I know I haven't updated in a while but blame school for that right there! I don't own Ice Age.**

**The Cubs:But she does own us!**

**Me:Yes I do!**

**Alexis,Angel,Roxy Carina,Miah,Mia,Mabel,Marco and Angela:And US too! :D**

**Me:Yea them too,So I hope you guys are enjoying the story and Reveiw!**


	12. Chapter 12

At the Mall

Normal POV

"Um Carina are you sure it's safe to leave the _Go Karts _on there own?"Marco asked kinda worried someone would steal them. "You worry to much dude,just calm down and chill."Angel said coolly.

"*Huff*At least I won't hug them to death,as soon as I see them,am I right?"

"Shut up."he mumbled to him.

_BONK! CLONK! WHAM!_

"Stop teasing that boy and don't talk to him like that you Girly Scout!"scold Granny,"Or I'll get my cane and whack you again!"

Crash,Eddie,Buck,Diego,Louis,Shira,and Sid laughed while the others giggled or snickered at his new nickname!Everyone but Marco and to top it Mia said "Yay! I always wanted a BIG SISTER!" Of course everyone laughed!But then Angela and Roxy stopped and felt like they were being watched.

" you guys hear that?"Roxy asked.

Everyone fell silent,"I don't hear anything." said Ellie "Exactly it's quiet and when we all came in the building was full of people."said Angela looking around the empty stores and deserted halls.

"How?"asked Sid "This doesn't make any sense to me..._*then again all most anything does in 2013.*_"whispering the last part.

"Okay guys lets all just go back to the carts and-"but Miah was cut when_.._

_CRASH!_

__Men wearing white outfits stood around them in a circle,them another man came up wearing a black lab coat and had crazy grey hair.

"Who are you?"asked Manny clearly seeing he wasn't like the kids he met."Oh so you don't know who I am?"

"No but just so you know were not scared of you!"Angel said in a kinda brave the men took out large paralyzing guns.

"Way 'ta go lad."Buck said nudging his shoulder."Nice lad very nice."Diego and Shira were about to attack but then the Dr. brought in 2 of them showed Alexis tied while being punched as she bled through her nose and tried to defend herself.

The other one showed the cubs being held roughly upside down as the cried and tried to get away."Now you wouldn't want to get hurt would you?"he said as he hold a remote/phone so he could tell the others what to couldn't bare to lose a dear friend or lose the new baby cubs,and the only way out of it is to do what he says.

Shira cried as Diego growled **(remember their still human but they still have their instincts)** as they were about to give up...

CRASH!

It was Alexis and her sister Mabel wearing spy like was carrying a backpack and a basket that contained he cubs!

"That was fake footage!"yelled Peaches pointing at the Dr. who growled in anger."Mabel how dare you betray me!"

"I was never on your side I worked for the Agency station this entire time.I was on a mission,and don't even bother trying to escape because their going to come and take you away for good this time."

Alexis POV

After that I heard Angela scream "HELP!" as the Dr. ordered his men to grab them and this was sorta like the dream I had,only not in a lab but I felt like something was going to happen.

The Herd and my friends were struggling,"OVER MY DEAD BODY!YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

He smiled coldly took out his gun and said "Which won't last long." aimed for my head and...

* * *

**Cliffhanger!OOOH Yea sorry bout that but yeah you gotta love them! And thank you MusicRocks807 for reviewing on my last chapter! Review everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

Normal POV

Everything was in slow motion the Herd had horrid faces,the kids were no different from the herd scared worried frighten._"NOOOOO!"_Yelled Dr. hasn't yet shoot he wanted to see the others in pain yet time was going slow _"MOVE!" "DON'T!""PLEASE DON"T DO THIS!" _They all shouted.

He lowered the gun calming a little bit the others,but Alexis didn't move an inch her eyes focused on he took his gun and shoot! Aiming for the chest,"NOOOOO!"Finally the herd broke free as did the kids fighting back.

Diego and Shira tackled the men punching them,Sid,Marco, Buck and the twins fought bravely **(if you call slap fighting and rubbing oil on the floor brave.)**But it told Ellie and Peaches to stay asked Buck for his dagger and fought people which left a few scratches and bruises from fighting.

Mia,Carina,Angela,Roxy and Miah saw Alexis backpack and went for were freeze ray guns they grabbed all of them and gave them to Marco and Angel then one of the guns were where you could turn the herd back to normal.

Once animals they defeated them without froze some of them as Mabel took down the Dr. for killing her sister. After the fight, they stood around Alexis was sobbing fiercely.

Miah knelt down and saw some blood coming out...but her chest was hard and cold as steel!

"Guys look!"she pulled up Alexis shirt revaling a bullet proof armor and a shirt under it,the bullet hit her the armor and her skin the bullet wasn't deep,but she was alive!Everyone was happy for there friend and Mabel hugged her dear sister crying of joy this time.

Then the other agents came and took the men and . Even Alexis to take the bullet out.

3 days later...

Angel's POV

It's been three days since the incident we haven't seen Alexis since,all we know is that she's in the hospital of the agency.A lot happened since then Mabel had made us agents I didn't care I was to worried for Alexis she's my friend why wouldn't I care for her?

The cubs have walked and spoken perfect English. I diecided to go outside and lay in the grass,I covered my face with my jacket and heard a car door closed .I didn't bother looking who it was or where it came from my mind was elsewhere...

Alexis POV

I'm here finally home Oh how I missed everyone! Manny,Ellie,Peaches,Sid,Granny,Crash,Eddie,Buck,Sh ira,Diego,Jenna,Hunter,Winter,Forest,Louisand Carina,Roxy,Marco,Mia,Miah,Angela,my sister and Angel!

A Family of 24!

I knocked on the door,Mia open the door and squealed and said "Guys!Alexis is here!"I was mobed by hugs and a few tears of I noticed someone was missing in this group hug"Where's Angel?"

"Outside dreaming about his girlfriend!" Marco said adding a 'Oh LaLaLa' in the end.I rolled my eyes and headed outside,seeing him laying on his back and face covered by his jacket. I sat criss crossed a couple of inches from his head. I took off the jacket while his eyes were still closed "Hey you."

His eyes shoot open and stood up to quickly and stumbled abit I giggled then he took his hand out and offered to help me up._This guy is to sweet to me._

I thought,I laughed "Your such a gentleman!" I played."I know."he said running his hand through his hair,tagging along. He hoisted me up and are faces were inches were both turning a shade of red and then The Herd and others came and we splitted a part.

"Whoa ho-ho-ho!Did we uh catch you on a wrong time?"Crash laughed and of course sister told me the herd wanted to stay in 2013 instead and we had become agents!

That night we celebrated and sung We Are!

_Peaches and Me:We are,we are not your ordinary fama-mily but we can all agree that we are,we are_

_Shira and Miah:So it don't matter what it looks like We look perfect to me We got every kind of lover were so lucky indeed_

_Ellie and Mia:They can keep on talking it don't matter to me cause we are,we are Family Everyone:We are are are are(We are are)X3_

_Jenna,Hunter,Winter,Forest:We are,we are family,family,family We are we are family_

_Mabel:So what? Roxy:We don't look we don't act Miah:We don't walk we don't talk Mabel:Like you do_

_Peaches:So what?If we hang just a hang and no shame we both do what we want to_

_Buck,Marco,Crash n' Eddie:Cause we come from everywhere Mia,Shira Ellie:Searching for ones to care_

_Angel and Me:Somehow we found it here_

_Shira:We found us a home_

_Everyone: We are we are not your ordinary fami-mily But we can all agree that we are we are Close as close can be_

_Shira,Winter:So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me We got every kind of lover were so lucky indeed_

_Ellie,Mia:They can keep on talking it don't matter to me cause we are we are family_

_Peaches:OK so the links in are chains make us strange_

_Ellie:But really they make us stronger_

_Peaches:And no one would replace not a thing mother-_

_Manny:Or father!_

_Sid:Go Manny!_

_Peaches:Cause we..._

_Angela,Roxy,Miah,Mia,Carina Me:Cause we come from every where searching for ones to care_

_Angel and Me:Somehow we found it here we found us a home_

_Everyone:We are we are not your ordinary fami-mily but we can all agree that we are we are close as close can be_

_Angela and Miah:So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me we got every kind of lover were so lucky indeed_

_Ellie,Peaches:They can keep on talking it don't matter to me cause we are we are Family_

_Peaches:(family) (we are we are) We are we are Family_!

We all cheered we loved each other cared for each other we all knew we were a family!3 mammoths,6 sabers,2 sloths,2 possums,1 weasel,1 molehog and 9 human 's crazy and I LOVE it that way! What more can I ask for!?

I look around the room seeing the herd and my friends and my sister talking to each other!This is going to be an amazing summer!

* * *

**WHOO HOO! Yea finally finished this story! I'm so happy you all wanted to review on my story! :D :D:D:D:D:D:D;D:D HAHAAHHA! I had fun with this story! So hope you enjoyed! And I might make a sequel or so Idk yet. But Hopefully I will soon! Later!**


End file.
